The Promise
by Angelic-Sora
Summary: Garry and Ib are heading to a Cafe when they are hit by a car. Ib, who is now eighteen, waits for him to wake from his coma. Garry doesn't age, he has been eighteen for nine years. He can't even grow, all he can do is try to survive. But will he wake up? IbxGarry Rated T for possible language.
1. Macaroons

**A/N: Hey everyone. I was so inspired by the game and many fans of Ib to make this story. Will Ib and Garry's promise be fulfilled? You can find out just by reading this story. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ib!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**Chapter 1: Macaroons**

_Because… we will see each other again!_

I was walking hand in hand with Garry; we were heading to Café on the Corner. The promised macaroons. We started walking across the street towards the café when we heard tires squeal. **THUD!** I blacked out…

* * *

I woke up in the hospital with a bandage on my forehead and my arm in a sling. I was dressed in a red hospital gown and an IV connected to my forearm. My mother was asleep on my left, her head resting on my bed and her hand in mine. The door opened and my father walked in he looked very tired. His eyes started welling up with tears at the sight of me awake. He ran over and hugged me gently quieting his sobs in my shoulder. "Where's Garry?" My voice sounded very scratchy and quiet. My father looked down and released me. He slid open the drawn curtain behind my mother. Garry lay on a bed connected to many tubes. I gasped in horror and started choking on tears I didn't feel.

My mother woke up to the jerking of my body. She looked at me with a sad smile and hugged me tightly, but gently enough not to hurt me. I wrapped my good arm around her and sobbed in her shoulder. My mother did her best not to cry but it was too overwhelming for her. My father came over and sat at the end of my bed. He started explaining everything…

"Ib, you were in a car accident… A man lost control of his car going down Café Street. Garry had taken the impact of the speeding car. Before the car hit he threw his arms protectively around you, the impact sent you both flying. Some of the witnesses saw you holding hands and smiling at each other. He's not dead, you know…" I nodded and cried some more my parents held me, calming me down.  
_He's just in a coma.  
He's just in a… coma…  
He's… just in… a… coma...  
A… coma… right…  
Coma…. _

* * *

**9 years later…**

I looked at the smiling face of Garry who lay in the hospital bed. The heart's monitor still beeping steadily. I felt a frown on my face and a tear trickling down my cheek. Every day for the past nine years I checked on Garry after school and perfected making macaroons. Nine years and he still hasn't woken. I started doing my homework like usual and telling him how my day was like usual. Some people thought I was crazy especially when I told them of the museum. I learned not to tell people of the museum anymore due to the weird stares I got.

After I finished my homework I got up gently and replaced the red and blue roses sitting in a crystal vase by his bed. I find it very sad that no one comes to visit him but me and occasionally my parents. I know why though… He has no friends or family, I'm all he has left. I fixed my red pleated skirt and tucked in my light blue dress shirt. I then carefully brought over the roses and set them back on the table by the bed. Garry hasn't aged a day, when he went into a coma; his body was in shock and stopped aging and growing. Now he can only breathe and live. The doctors said that I had the right to pull the plug, but I never want to decide that. My mother always told me to let go and that he might never wake up. I never believed her and we only grew distant.

I grabbed one of my few favorite books, The Immortals, and started to read. When I was about half way through, I looked up to see that Garry had yet to move. I put my bookmark in the book to keep my spot and I knelt by the bed side. I took his hand in mine and started crying. I kept crying and couldn't stop; as I started to calm down a bit again I went to go place a kiss on his forehead before I left. As I did so a tear dropped from my cheek and he twitched. I gasped and quickly called the nurses. They rushed in thinking that something was wrong. "N-nothing is wrong! I-I think he's waking up." I stuttered while still wiping tears out of my eyes.  
"And how are you so sure about that?" A nurse with blonde hair in a ponytail asked snidely.  
" I was crying and a tear fell on his face and… and he twitched." I snapped back. "Keep an eye on him while I read his health chart." I nodded politely and held his hand rubbing it with my thumb. His hand jerked and I gasped. The brunette stared at his hand flabbergasted.  
"Nikki," The brunette nudged the black haired girl, "H-he's waking up."  
"Not you too!" She said annoyed.  
"No seriously WATCH!" she said harshly to Nikki.

"Fine, Kiki, fine." She gave in.  
"Ib, do what you did before." I followed her instructions and placed a kiss on his forehead again. He furrowed his eyebrows like he was waking up.  
"SEE!" Kiki exclaimed overjoyed. All Nikki could do was stare blankly with her mouth wide open.

* * *

I reached into his drawer and grabbed his worn out coat. I then slipped my phone out of my pocket. I called my dad first.  
_Ring Ring Ring  
Click  
_"Hello?"  
"Hi dad it's me Ib."  
"Oh, hi Ib. Are you still at the hospital?"  
"Yeah. I have good news though."  
"Hm?"  
"He's waking up."  
"Oh, Ib! I'll bring over clothes right now. Anything else that you might need?"  
"Yeah I baked some banana and blueberry macaroons in the fridge. I'd appreciate it if you brought them over."  
"I have a question for you Ib."  
"Yes?"  
"Why don't you eat any of the macaroons that you make?"  
"I made a promise."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

I sat there just holding his hand while the nurses left. I soon fell asleep to the scent of Garry.

* * *

**A few hours later**

I was woken up to the door opening to the room. Garry's coat was draped over my shoulders. His hand twitched as I sat up and I looked at him hopefully.  
"Ib?" a voice called from the doorway. I looked towards the door to see my mom with sorry eyes and a sad smile. She was holding a red bag and a plate with the macaroons. I beamed at her and she walked over to give me a hug. She set the macaroons in the fridge and set my bag down on the chair. She stopped at the door and called over her shoulder, "You have a month off of school due to family matters. I love you."  
"I love you too, Mother." She smiled and walked out of the room. I got up and changed into my red and blue polka-dotted pajamas and set my make shift bed next to his. I draped his long coat over my body and fell asleep hand in hand with him.

**~End of chapter 1~**


	2. Awake?

**A/N: OK second chapter yay! By the way sorry it's late; I was having a brain fart… So I know it's really short but I'll make it up next chapter. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ib.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**Chapter 2: Awake?**

Garry's PoV

All I can do is run… run away from the paintings, no, the monsters, reliving those days over and over. In which many cases either Ib died or I died and followed her until she found her way out. One time Ib made it out and saw a portrait of me, all I could do was look over her as she cried her eyes out. _  
Ib…_

I can't remember what I was doing before I was sucked back in here. But the longer I stay in this place I explore it more and more. Each time I see a new room. Each time I wonder why I don't grab Ib and just stay with her in that room. Every day I hear a young girl's voice tell me how her day has gone. Each day she sounds lonelier and lonelier. At one point, I just found a room after Ib and Mary split up with me and I stayed in there letting her tell me how much she misses me. I hear her cry a lot, I feel so sorry for her and guilty. I feel very guilty. I feel like it's all my fault that she's like this. It's all my fault.

My hand starts to get really hot, I hear angry women, and a light touch just above my brow. Am I asleep? My mind started to flicker. I felt someone grasp my hand. I looked to my right. It was Ib, but she looked older.

_It's time to wake up, Garry, I need you more than ever now…_

* * *

My eyelids lifted to see a hospital room and the morning light. I felt something in my right hand. I looked over to see a young girl asleep in two chairs. Her hand grasps mine tightly. I studied her face, she is smiling, she looked happy. Her brown hair is long and lay under her. My coat lay on top of her and she had happily brought it up and under her chin, where she snuggles with it.

_Who is this girl? She looks so familiar. _My mind flashed to the older Ib from my mind. I compared the two.

_It's her! It's Ib! _Tears start pooling in my eyes as I wrap my hand around hers giving it a tight squeeze.

* * *

Ib's PoV

All was white and pink flowers swirled all around as the wind gently whipped my hair. The white became blinding and I closed my eyes. I opened them slightly and saw I was covered by a veil and Garry was standing in front of me. His hands joined with mine. I looked down and saw I was in a sparkly white gown. A pastor was to our right speaking very slowly.  
_A wedding… Garry and I are getting married…_

I felt something squeeze my hand and my dream of Garry and me getting married disperses, my eyes flutter open. The first thing I see is Garry, his eyes open and filled with tears, he is smiling such a warm smile. My eyes wide with shock. He brought my hand to his mouth and gave it a quick peck. I burst into tears, I jumped up from my make shift bed and hug him. My tears keep flowing and he wraps his arms around, smoothing my hair down repeatedly, and whispers to me saying everything would be all right. I lay there in his arms until I fell asleep.

* * *

I hear the sound of a door opening and Garry rubbing my back to wake me up. I open my eyes slowly adjusting to the hospital lights. Garry is still holding me and is smiling. He lets me go and points to the chairs next to us. I turn to see my mother and father sitting in the two chairs and the doctor behind them.

"Good afternoon, Ib." the doctor started.  
"Ib." My mom said softly.  
"I'm so happy for you Ib." My father said with tears in his eyes. Garry helps me sit up properly and gives my arm a tight squeeze. I feel something wet drop down my shirt. I touch my cheek and feel a stray tear rolling down it. I wipe my eyes and properly reply "Good afternoon." Garry starts sitting up and I push him back down saying, "No you need to rest." He nods and gets comfortable.  
"Now Ib, as you can see Garry has finally wakened but he can't move his legs." The doctor said very quickly.  
"C-can't we put him in therapy or something!?" the doctor shakes his head at me, "It would take a long time and it would be very painful for him though. It's up to Garry." Garry bravely nods in agreement of taking therapy. My dad grabs my mother's hand and look at me and Garry with sad smiles. Garry grabs my arm and pulls me into a tight hug where I ball my hands into fists and cry. Cry for the now disabled Garry and the new feeling of guilt. _I shouldn't have gone to the café…_

* * *

My parents and the doctor leave giving me a moment to recollect myself. My sobs turn into hiccups and Garry just rubs my back. I soon sit up and I look down refusing to meet Garry's gaze. "I- I'm sorry Garry. I shouldn't have begged to go to the Café. I- I- I'm really sorry, it's all my fault… I'll ju-"  
"No." Garry's voice cracks. He gently moves my chin up so I can look at him, he doesn't remove his hand. "No. It's not your fault. I may not know what happened but never blame yourself for fate." His voice clearing up by the last word.  
"Garry…"  
"How old are you Ib?"  
"Eighteen."  
"How long was I out for?"  
"Nine years."  
"What happened nine years ago?"  
"We were heading to the café and a car hit us. You protected me and I came out with a broken arm. You were battered up badly and went into a coma, you haven't aged or grown."  
"So I am still eighteen?"  
"Yes." He looked at me with sparkling eyes and finally said.  
"Good because I'm not supposed to fall in love with a nine year old."

**~End Chapter 2~**


	3. A Kiss from Garry To Ib

**A/N: I know the last one was a bit short but now I can make it up to you with this awesome chapter. I know it seems a little rushed but there will be plenty of more chapters and more mischief. So here's the third chapter. Reviews are welcomed by me. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ib! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3: A Kiss from Garry To Ib**

Ib's PoV

He leans in towards me and pauses right in front of my face. "I love you Ib." I feel his lips on mine. I melt in the kiss and close my eyes. He sadly releases his lips from mine and sits there smiling at me. My eyes flutter open and I sit there like a complete idiot with my mouth open and I blush a deep red. He bursts out in a fit of laughter at my expression and holds his chest as tears roll down his cheeks. My open mouth turns into an annoyed face, "That funny huh? What if I did this?" I swiftly flick his nose and pinch his cheeks. He looks at me with a smug face.

I throw my legs over the side of the bed and head for the mini fridge. Opening it I reach for the macaroons and slam the door shut. I head over to the sink and grab two china cups with matching plates; I had made these at a pottery shop last Christmas. One is light pink with blue roses and the other is light blue with red roses. I heat up some milk in a tea kettle and added honey to sweeten it. I then carefully set them on his bed side table.  
"I really do care for you Ib. I heard you while I was in my coma."  
"I've cared about you ever since the museum…" I look down at my feet. He grabs my arm and pulls me into another kiss. My knees feel like jelly and give out. Before I fall to the floor Garry's other arm wraps around my waist and pulls me onto the bed. He let's go of my arm and my lips and looks at me contently, a light blush covers my cheeks.  
"I- I- I- I… mastered making macaroons."  
"Have you tried them yet?"  
"No, I kept our promise." He smiles brightly at my answer. "I'm a girl who keeps her promises you know."  
I pass him the plate of macaroons and move the cup towards him. He grabs one of the banana macaroons, "I want you to taste one first, Ib."

* * *

Garry's PoV

Ib opens her mouth and I plop the yellow one in. As she chews it her eyes open wide. I then grab a blueberry one and pop it into my own mouth. My eyes open wide. "HOLY SHIT! This is the best macaroon I ever tasted!" I compliment Ib with my mouth still full with the macaroon. She successfully swallows the last of her macaroon and bursts out laughing. "I- I never expected that reaction!" She says between breaths.  
"Can you pass me a cup please?" She reaches towards the bed side table and hands me the cup with red roses on it. It is so pretty, the flowers look real, it must have taken hours by hand, but did she make it? "It's pretty did you make it yourself?"  
"Yeah, three years ago a friend of mine brought me to a pottery shop."  
"It's just so pretty, Ib."  
"Glad you like it. It was one of my many gifts to give to you. It _is_ the gift that I'm giving to you."  
"Wait. It's for me?"  
"Of course why else would it have red roses on it? Red roses for you and blue for me."  
"The museum…" my gaze shifts into a terrified expression. An image of Mary killing Ib flashes through my mind. "NO!"  
"Garry?" I feel a hand on my shoulder. The cup which once was held in my hand is removed and set on it's matching plate. "Garry are you ok?" Ib puts the back of her hand to my forehead. "Garry please answer me." The image of Mary's bloody face and an evil grin staring at me next is imprinted in my brain. I look at her with eyes wide as she moves closer to me.  
"Garry!" my cheek tingles. "Garry!" Again pain in my cheek and a tingling feeling after.

* * *

Ib's PoV

After my fourth time calling him I am fed up. Just like the museum I pull my hand back and slap him hard against the cheek. "Garry!" no answer. I slap him one more time. "Garry please!" His wide eyes look towards me. "Garry, please not again. Not after so long. Please Garry." Tears fill my eyes and I bang my fists against his chest tears escaping a I pound. I stop and curl up against him. I feel his arms wrap around me and I look up. His face is still wide eyed and tears fill them. "Ib… you aren't dead… But, Mary killed you…"  
"Garry? Mary is dead not me. I-I killed her. I burned her painting up." His eyes no longer wide soften and he looks at me like he used to all those years ago.

* * *

Garry's PoV

It's time I told her.  
"Ib?"  
"Yes Garry."  
"When I was in my coma I was wandering around the museum again." She looks at me her scarlet eyes wide. "All I remember is reliving those days over and over. In which many cases either you died or I died and followed you until you found your way out. Running away from the ladies and mannequins. I also remember a young girl's voice. Your voice Ib."  
"Garry…"  
"It's not your fault. Before the crash I still had nightmares of the place. When I fell asleep with you in my arms earlier there was no nightmare. It was just you and me. Nothing could break us."  
"Garry…"  
"Ib you are the one who makes me feel safe. When we were in the museum you were happy. You killed the spiders when I freaked. You solved puzzles when I couldn't. Above all you were there for me."  
"The lemon candy, that painting of my parents, the mannequins blocking the doors, when I passed out, if anything you were there me more than I was there for you!" Her tears spilled over again. I pull her close and wipe her tears. "You've cried too much today." I pull her into a deep kiss. "Pass me my coat would you?" Ib reaches behind her and grabs my coat that lay on the back of the chairs. I reach into the left pocket and pull out my stash of lemon candies and Ib's handkerchief. Ib looks at me curiously. I hold out one lemon candy and the handkerchief towards Ib. "Here. For you."  
"My handkerchief…"  
"I was going to give it to you at the Café."  
"After all this time…"  
"It was always in my pocket."  
She hugs me and pops the lemon candy in her mouth. "Even after nine years it tastes no different. The perfect balance of sweet and sour." She says to me with a smile on her face. I smile back and pop one into my mouth as well. "So how's school?"  
"Fine."  
"I miss high school."  
"Were you in high school when we went to the museum?"  
"No. My friend died and I was too depressed to step foot into the school again, so I dropped out. He died a few weeks before the museum to be truthful."  
"Oh Garry…"  
"Anyways… So what are you studying to become, you never told me."  
"I'm studying on becoming a nature expert so I can become a florist."  
"A florist?"  
"It came to me during a nightmare." She smirks and finishes with "Nine years ago."  
"The museum…"  
"Yup ever since then I can't keep my mind of the roses."  
"It's a perfect job for you. I was studying different arts. Spanning from paintings to elaborate sculptures. An architect was my goal after that."  
"Do you want me to stay the night?"  
"Stay with me until you have to go back to school."

**~End Chapter 3~**


	4. Walking to the Cafe: Part 1

**A/N: I will be uploading a new chapter every other week on Friday. This is only so I can juggle between this and my other story. Even though Ib isn't very popular and not many will read the fictions, I still enjoy all the reviews and support I've gotten for this. Thank you! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ib!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 4: Walking to the Café Part: 1**

My eyes flutter open from another good dream and I feel an arm draped over my side. I turn my head and look up at the face of my boyfriend. Garry still asleep has a smile plastered on his face.

_Gurgle….  
_My arm wraps protectively around my stomach.  
_When did I get so hungry… Well I guess I didn't eat any dinner and all I had yesterday was macaroons… and Garry's lips… _At the thought of Garry's lips my whole face goes red._ Idiot… Why did I have to think about that!? I wonder if he hates me for taking nine years of his life away… Nine years of sleep… Garry…  
Gurgle…  
GAH! I need food…_

I pull his arm off of me and head over to my bag. I grab a light blue summer dress, white leggings, with lace at the bottom, which cut off right above the knee, and a red rose pin out of my bag. I check to make sure Garry is still asleep and to my surprise he still is. I quickly pull my pajamas off and throw on my dress and leggings. I then pin the red rose just below the right strap and throw my hair into a ponytail held by a purple hair tie. I push back some of my bangs and add a red heart clip to keep it in place. Perfect. When I turn around I see Garry pawing for the warmth of my body. Knowing that he is going to wake up soon I sit on the bed and wait. Still pawing for warmth he finds my hand and pulls me close to him. I yelp and his eyes open quickly. "Ib, are you alright?"  
"Yeah you just scared me…"  
"Oh..." He looks down and sees that I am now clothed in a different outfit.  
"I'm going to grab some breakfast across the street. Want anything?"  
"Yeah. What restaurant?"  
"Hmm I haven't thought of that… I could always run down to the café."  
"Café food sounds nice."  
"Donuts, cake, pie, cheesecake, anything in particular?"  
"How about some macaroons?"  
"We still have some left over though."  
"Fine, then I'll get some cheesecake and a latte."  
"Sounds good to me. What type of cheesecake?"  
"Chocolate cheesecake."  
"Ok. I'll be back soon." I sit up and kiss him on the cheek. As I slip my black flats on and head out the door Garry calls out to me. "I love you, Ib."  
"I love you too, Garry."

I'm about to leave the hospital, with my long ponytail irritably thumping on my back, when the doctor who told me about Garry's disability bumps into me. "Oh I'm sorry." He looks down at me. "Oh you're that Ib girl."  
"And you are the doctor who almost ruined my day yesterday." I snap at him I then cover my mouth with shock.  
_I can't believe I just said that!  
_It's true though, he almost ruined my day yesterday. If he hadn't kept his big mouth shut I could have had Garry tell me and not a fat ass doctor.  
"I'm sorry."_ He just apologized to me. __He shouldn't be apologizing to me…  
_"What?"  
"I'm sorry. I should have let Garry tell you. I was only doing my job, I should have refused." _Is he reading my mind?_ "Go ahead you have the right to take him out of the building."  
"Again what?"  
"Take him outside, he needs the fresh air."  
"Really!?"  
"Yes, there's a wheel chair behind the chairs." Out of the blue I give him a big hug.  
"Thank you!" I release him and take a step back. "Thanks to you Garry and I became a couple."  
"Oh I see." He rubs the back of his head, he must really be nervous. "Now hurry up before you are gone for too long." I nod and rush back to the room.

Garry's PoV

Ib closes the door and I listen to her foot steps down the hall until I can hear them no more.  
_Nine years… Nine years… Holy shit… Nine years in a coma… I shouldn't be complaining though, I'm with the girl I love after all. It's like fate. Like God wanted us to be together. I'm happy I saved Ib from that car._

The door swings open and Ib greets me with a big smile. "Time to go!"  
"What?"  
"You heard me! GET. UP!"  
"B-but Ib I can't move my legs."  
"At least sit up!"  
"Ok Ok!" I sit up. Putting my hands under each leg I throw them over the bed and start to stand up, or at least try to.

Ib's PoV

I grab the wheel chair from behind the chairs and unfold it. I look back and see that Garry is trying to stand up. "Garry!"  
"I got it! Calm down!" He starts to stand up slowly. That's when I rush over. I push him back down. "NO! You aren't ready yet! You just woke up yesterday and you already think you can walk?!"  
"Shut up Ib! I can do this" He stands up and moves his leg a half step before almost falling. I catch him and stand him up straight. "DAMN! You are really heavy!"  
"That or you are too weak." I glare at him.  
"Now put your hand on my right shoulder." He does as told. "Good. Now move your right leg forward." He doesn't budge. "Hmm… Can you balance yourself?" He lets go of my shoulder and stands up straight. "Good." I grab the blue slippers sitting in the drawers. "Now try balancing one leg." He balances perfectly on his left leg and I slip on the right slipper. "Now it's going to get a bit harder. Balance on your right." He does as said and slips a little. I slip on the left slipper quickly and he puts his weight on both legs. "Ok. So far so good." Keep your balance and if you feel like you are going to fall put your weight on to me. I push him forward with ease. I let go and put the wheelchair behind him. I help him sit down and I put his feet up.  
"So where are we going?"  
"To the café!"  
"Sounds good to me."

I push him out into the hall and quickly over to the receptionists' desk. "Garry did you know the doctor's name?"  
"Doctor Marshall."  
"Thanks" I look towards the lady behind the counter. "Excuse me ma'am." She looks up from her computer.  
"I have been given permission from Doctor Marshall to bring Garry outside. He's only staying here for physical therapy."  
"Go ahead."  
"Thank you." I walk out and in to the light and fresh air.  
"It's so different…" I look down to see Garry is crying.  
"Garry… If it's too much I can bring you back in…"  
"No let's go."  
I kneel down beside him and give him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

**~End Chapter 4~**


	5. UPDATE: Please read!

Hey everyone, Sora again! It's been months since my last update. Things have finally gotten better. You'll see a new update for the story soon. (About nine days maybe a little more ^^) I just wanted to point out that I'll be sticking with one story, I don't know which one. It may be Ib or it may be Man or I may just keep those two on hiatus and finish my Harry Potter fan fic. I currently have some, not all, progress on the next chapter for all three. Well anyways. ciao for now.

~Sora~


End file.
